Fatamorgana
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Ini hanya fatarmogana, tolong percaya. (Percayalah bahwa aku berbohong.)


**Fatarmogana**

Kuroko Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

Ini hanya fatarmogana, tolong percaya. (Percayalah bahwa aku berbohong.)

.

.

KiseKuro, keduanya sepasang insan, satu perspektif menyatakan afeksi, satu perspektif mengatakan ambisi.

Satu lirikan yang bermakna ganda dia layangkan. Iris _cerulean_ yang memaksanya melirik sebuah entitas di depan sana—ada eksistensi nyata dari keduanya di depan sana, tak merenggut atensinya tapi cukup menarik pandang orang di sebelahnya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, tapi satu dua lirikan penuh puja tak akan dianggap menggoda, 'kan?

Namun, ada ultimatum yang harus ia deklarasikan. Bukan, bukan! Dia bukannya apa, tepatnya, dia—Kise, hanya berusaha mengulur waktu. Benar, segala racauannya tadi tak berdasar, itu hanya delusi setingkat ilusi.

Diliriknya lagi wajah datar yang mengguratkan rasa terkejut di sebelahnya dengan tersirat. Kise mencoba tetap bertahan—berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tegap dan tak goyah, sejujurnya, Kise hanya mencoba bersikap kuat. Namun sayang, yang dilirik bukannya risih dengan pemandangan di depan, malah terpaku kaku. Ada dua orang remaja yang menyalurkan afeksi dengan gerakan-gerakan kelewat mesra. Rona-rona merah muda dan suara-suara yang sejatinya bermakna ganda.

Ada rasa sakit yang merayap di hati, ketika obyek pandangan Kise sendiri masuk ke dalam dunia dua remaja di depan mereka. Harusnya dia tak perlu melihatnya—cukup lihat Kise saja, tidak, Kise tidak boleh egois. Ada belati imajinier yang menusuk dengan brutal. Panas dan sakit, tapi Kise tetap tak berpaling. Katakanlah Kise adalah lelaki paling brengsek di dunia, hatinya sudah ada yang memiliki, tapi cintanya terbagi secara tak sengaja—bukan, Kise dari awal memang sengaja. Benar begitu adanya.

Afeksinya ada dua, dia dan dia. Dan keduanya sama menyakitkan.

"Hah." Helaan napas melebur bersama debu dan udara. Kise tetap berdiri tegap memandang orang di sebelahnya, karena orang—lelaki di sebelahnya terlampau lebih menarik ketimbang dua remaja yang sibuk memadu kasih berdua.

Kise menyentuh pundak afeksinya yang satu lagi, afeksinya yak tak bisa dimiliki.

"Kise- _kun_ , dia kekasihmu, 'kan?"

"Oh, ya … kekasihku. Kenapa, Kuroko _cchi_?" Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, harusnya Kise marah dan kalau perlu melempar bola basket pada lelaki yang berani-beraninya bermain api dengan kekasihnya. Tapi Kise tidak bisa.

 _Kise tidak mau. Dia mau Kuroko. Tapi dunia menolak._

"Kau hanya diam saja, Kise- _kun_? Kau sangat mencintainya, 'kan? Kau selalu membicarakannya denganku," kata Kuroko, tenang sedikit menuntut jawaban pada Kise.

 _Aku cintanya kau, tapi dia juga, tapi kau lebih, aku juga tidak tahu._

Lidah Kise kelu, dia membisu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sakit hati, kau bebas memilih, mempertahankannya atau melepasnya."

" …. Ya, aku sudah berpikir _ssu_ , aku akan melepasnya. Dia, tidak pantas denganku." Kise menunduk sedih, yang mana Kuroko tangkap sebagai wujud sakit hatinya. Nyatanya, Kise haya mencoba tak mengutarakannya pada Kuroko—dia cinta Kuroko, dan perempuan di sana hanya mendapat secuil rasa cintanya atas dasar kenormalan Kise.

 _Dia jahat, Kise tahu. Tapi Kise lebih senang dia putus dengan kekasihnya, gadis itu tidak pantas dengan Kise yang brengsek dan menyimpang. Tidak pernah._

"Dia tidak terlihat merasa bersalah, Kise- _kun_ , kalian benar-benar harus bicara." Kuroko bicara lagi, sekarang melirik Kise yang masih menunduk dalam diam, Kuroko mulai bergerak, menarik Kise menjauh membelakangi kursi taman itu.

"Jangan lihat lagi, Kuroko _cchi_ , anggap saja itu cuma … fatamorgana, _ssu_." Kise menghela napas, dadanya sesak, dia mau bicara, dia maunya jujur, tapi rasanya takut sekali.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Sekarang, Kise- _kun_ mau bagaimana?" Kise mau bagaimana, _aku mau mengatakan aku menyukaimu, aku mau memilikimu karena aku cinta. Boleh?_

Tidak boleh, semuanya percaya itu. Kise adalah wujud nyata dari kesalahan. Semuanya percaya itu.

"Kuroko _cchi_ …." Panggilnya lirih, kecil sekali layaknya takut didengar, tapi Kuroko terlanjur peka mendengar, dia kembali melirik, keduanya berjalan bersama dalam keheningan.

"Aku … suka Kuroko _cchi_ , Kuroko _cchi_ mau jadi pacarku _ssu_?" Rasanya Kise ingin menggulingkan diri dan tenggelam dalam afeksinya, terjun dari lantai lima belas dan cepat-cepat bertemu gerbang emas—kalau memang dia diterima untuk merasakan euforia.

Nihil.

Kuroko diam, tidak bersuara dan tidak melirik Kise barang sedetik, napasnya tenang seolah menunggu Kise bicara lagi.

"Anggap saja fatamorgana _ssu_ , yang tadi cuma ilusi, Kuroko _cchi_ tidak mendengarnya dan aku cuma sekilas mengatakannya. Itu semua bohong _ssu_ , percayalah." Percayalah Kise sedang berbohong, karena yang tadi benar-benar dari hati.

Dan Kise cukup tahu diri, diamnya Kuroko berarti dia ditolak. Kise memang sebuah kesalahan.

"Kise- _kun_ , percayalah, menyimpang itu bukan kesalahan. Anggap saja aku tidak dengar dan mengatakannya."

Dan detik itu Kise sadar, Kuroko mengerti dirinya tapi tidak pernah keluar dari zona amannya.

 _Benar saja, semuanya cuma fatamorgana, cuma ilusi dan Kise menolak percaya semuanya nyata. Pada nyatanya semuanya tak akan percaya, kalau cintanya untuk Kuroko itu bermakna segalanya. Cinta Kise dianggap sebatas ilusi, tidak nyata adanya._

 **END**

Hai. Garis besar cerita : Kise cinta dua wujud nyata-pacarnya dan Kuroko. Cinta untuk Kuroko lebih besar karena cinta untuk pacarnya cuma sebatas formalitas, kalau Kise normal, tapi akhirnya Kise menyerah. Dan Kuroko mengerti. Di sini, keduanya hanya mencoba percaya semua yang terjadi cuma ilusi fatamorgana,

KiseKuro, _draft_ lama, sempat di _publish_ di fb, dan di sini dengan penambahan.

Review?

sincerely,

loveyourbuddy


End file.
